Ridiculous
by serenitymeimei
Summary: "Callie was in the woods again. She'd been there before. Standing in a little clearing in the middle of nowhere..." Set sometime late season five, after 5x18 "Stand By Me". Callie/Derek


**Disclaimer: **Grey's is clearly not mine. All belongs to ABC and Shonda.

**A/N:** I blame this one completely on my muse for goading Lizadizzle into convincing me to write Callie/Derek, even though I have a million other fics I should be working on.

* * *

Callie was in the woods again.

She'd been there before. Standing in a little clearing in the middle of nowhere, towering pines surrounding her, dwarfing her, almost swallowing her whole. Nothing ever sounded right here. Crickets chirped happily in the tall grass behind her, swirling dangerously with the occasional hoot of an owl off in the distance. It wasn't right. She was used to the city; cars, people, construction. Never a quiet moment. Nature had never actually seemed natural to her. Silence was creepy.

Yet there she was. Staring up at the little metal trailer that Derek Sheppard called home. Confused, but oddly not concerned to find herself watching the neurosurgeon as he went about his business inside.

She shivered. It was cool out. The stars shining brightly overhead as a soft breeze swept past her.

The front door was open. A set of old Christmas lights swaying precariously where they hung, just barely strung across the windows.

He looked so tired.

Her stomach churned, brow furrowing. She'd never been particularly chummy with Derek until recently, but she'd never liked seeing him wear himself down like this. He didn't deserve it. Having to deal with her roommate's other dark and twisty half, not to mention trying to survive all of Seattle Grace's bullshit drama _and_ save peoples lives on a daily basis. She felt the pressure every day and didn't have to live with half of the stuff he did. It was only a matter of time until he broke.

Callie blinked heavily, lightheaded. Colors began swirling together, colliding behind closed eyes. Her own personal Aurora Borealis.

The next thing she knew, she was sitting comfortably on the deck in sturdy swing, holding a beer in one hand and Derek's palm in the other. Shuffling forward and back, hinges squeaking softly, a gentle rhythm.

"...and I always knew it wouldn't work out with Meredith." he was saying, "She had ugly bed head hair. I can't marry someone who wakes up looking like that, you know?"

She felt herself nod dumbly, even though it didn't make a bit of damn sense.

Bed head, seriously?

"Well at least you've got your priorities straight, right?"

He laughed heartily at that, leaning into her, his hip, thigh and arm pressed tightly against her. Heat penetrating her skin like a welcomed cup of hot cocoa on a cold winter day.

"You're a good friend, Callie," he whispered, brushing her hair away from her neck.

She gasped, her eyes slipping shut once again. His lips trailed along the soft skin just behind her ear until her body had warmed and tightened. Those talented hands of his trailing down her sides, sliding under her leather jacket and onto bare skin.

His touch was intoxicating. That surprised her. She'd never thought of him as the type of man worth swooning over. Sure he had the great hair and world class surgeon thing going for him and all, but until that very moment, as she melted back into a bed of pillows inside the trailer, magically devoid of every last piece of clothing, the thought had never crossed her mind.

Derek was on top of her. His weight smothering her in that warm and gooey way that she always fought to savor in the throes of passion. It felt right somehow, feeling him press down into her, rocking his hips in the cradle of her own.

She wanted to kiss him. To feel his mouth slide along hers. The pleasant prick of stubble against her chin, to be reminded of it days later.

He seemed to have other ideas though. Greedy palms cupped her breasts. Mouth following in their wake, wasting no time as his tongue flicked out and teased her nipples, sucking one and then the other teasingly between his lips.

Callie moaned, arching into him.

Her pulse raced. Fists clenching the soft sheets beneath her. Teasing puffs of breath fluttered down her stomach. Thighs falling open with a gentle graze of teeth over her hip.

Before she had a chance to breath, his fingers slid into her. She tightened around him, hissing in pleasure. Tongue, lips and teeth rolled and teased her clit until she whimpered and bucked her hips, silently begging him to move. And move he did. He knew what he wanted and took no prisoners trying to get it.

Crooking his fingers, he set a fast pace, melting her into a pliable mass of person. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. All she could do was feel.

She was so close.

Her stomach tightened. That overwhelming, delectable burn building between her legs, climbing higher by the second. It wouldn't take much more.

With a little burst of strength, she tunneled her fingers through his hair, holding him tightly in place as her muscles shook and her legs tightened around him. That's when he hummed softly, latching his lips around her clit, and her world exploded.

Callie's eyes shot open, confused as hell to find herself back in her apartment, riding out one of the most intense orgasms of her life.

God, it had only been a dream?

Arizona was down between her thighs, soothing her as she spasmed helplessly under her girlfriend's ministrations.

What a fucking way to wake up!

"You alright up there, Cal?"

She made some incoherent noise, part mumble, part groan, part chuckle, and the blonde slowly made her way out from under the blankets, laying next to her.

The smile on her face was brilliant. It made her melt inside.

"That," she breathed heavily, "was amazing."

Arizona leaned over and kissed her, finally fulfilling what she'd wanted dream Derek to do so badly. It was better than she could have imagined.

Her lips were soft and wonderful. Tasting of herself and that undefinable candy taste that Arizona always managed to have. It was perfect.

"So, what were you dreaming about?"

Callie froze. Shit.

"Uh, you know..." she mumbled, trailing off.

Arizona's eyebrow arched playfully, "Come on, you can tell me."

She blushed furiously, scratching the side of her head, "You promise not to make fun of me?"

"Of course not." that seemed to catch her attention, "Unless you were dreaming about someone like Kathy Griffith, _then_ I'd have to make fun of you."

Callie grinned uneasily and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, not wanting to see her reaction as she whispered the fateful name.

"It was Derek Sheppard."

Silence.

The bed started shaking. Her eyes popped back open, gaze flying over to a red faced Arizona as she tried desperately to withhold her laughter.

Callie's mouth fell open, "Hey! You said no teasing!"

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, her giggles finally making themselves known, "It's just... _McDreamy_? _Really_?"

"Shut up!"

Callie smirked, still extremely embarrassed as she began laughing too. She knew it was ridiculous.

But, it definitely made her feel a little better when she ripped the pillow out from under her head and whacked Arizona square in her smug face.

She would never live this one down.

**End.**


End file.
